


Gravitopia

by Control_Room



Category: Gravity Falls, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: (belongs to hntrgur13 on tumblr), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I dont, I'm Bad At Summaries, Some angst, chapters will get longer, labs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Stanford Filbrick Pines, detective, has just joined the Gravity Falls AKA District 1, police force.Unfortunately, that's when things go downhill...





	1. How it started...

**Author's Note:**

> Adeline belongs to hntrgurl13 on tumblr  
> hntrgurl13.tumblr.com

“Therefore,” a wolx, wolf-fox hybrid, continued, “We can clearly see the defining trait between the two animalae. There must be two social classes, the low street dwellers and the high esteemed city livers.”

The class applauded him, and an opossum towards the front gave him a thumbs up, and the blonde jackalope sitting next to him waved at him. The wolx gave a sheepish grin at the two. The bell rang, and class was dismissed.

“Mr. Pines, I’d like to speak to you,” the teacher called as he attempted to leave. The opossum glanced at him, and he shrugged.

“What is it, Professor?” he asked when he reached the teacher’s desk. “Did I present something wrong?”

“No, Stanford, au contraire!” the professor, a ram, exclaimed. “The exact opposite, in fact. It was flawless, excellent! I wanted to give you this pamphlet, I think that you’d be great on the crime force.”

“West Coast DeTech,” Stanford read aloud, then looked up, confused. “Is it a technology school, or detective school?”

“Both!” the Prof. Ramm said happily. Ford’s eyes grew enormous. “And you can bring a tag-along. I’d suggest that aspiring robo-scientist, Mr. Fiddleford McGucket. He’d love it.”

“Do- does it cost anything?” he asked apprehensively. There was no financial problems in his house, but in Fiddleford’s… that was a whole other story. “And what about Adeline?”

“First things first,” P. Ramm sighed. “No, the course is completely free for those who earn their ticket, aka, that pamphlet. Only _ten_ teachers are certified to give these out.”

“Ten in each district, or….”

“Ten in all.”

Ford’s jaw dropped in shock. _Only ten…_ in the whole country. Wow. That’s… insane. Incredible. _Impossible._

“And about Miss Marks,” the teacher continued, ignoring Stanford’s starstruck face. “I believe I can send the school an exception letter, as you two will be the first hybrids to ever go there.”

“When will we leave?” Ford asked excitedly. “In two weeks? A month? Half a year?”

“Your fears are for naught,” Prof. Ramm chuckled. “In two days. Now go start packing! Oh, and Stanford?”

“Yes Professor?” he responded quickly, turning to face him.

“Tell Adeline there is an _extraordinary_ biology course.”


	2. Telling the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addi and Fidds find out.

Stanford positively  _ ran _ to the dorm he shared with Fiddleford. He was much too excited to contain the news. On the way there, he stopped on the third floor, were Adeline lived. Unfortunately, Stanford’s rival, a certain “purebred” horse by the name of Preston Northhoof lived there as well.

“Where do you think you’re going, Pines?” he brayed. The group of friends around him snickered. “Off to your Mix-species girlfriend?”

“Number one, she’s not my girlfriend,” Ford said annoyedly, but glad his grey fur hid his blush. “Number two, I’m leaving. Adeline and Fiddleford are coming with me.”

“Oh, so they finally expelled you,” Preston laughed, throwing his head back. “You six fingered freak and your mix-spe--”

“Shut up Preston,” sighed a girl who just came out of her dorm room. She was also a horse, but smaller and with a blond mane that curled up at the ends. “It’s getting really hard to tell people you’re my brother.”

“Sorry Paz,” he said, flipping his dark brown mane. “We’ll just get out of the freak’s business.”

“You better,” she threatened as he turned down the hall. “And stop calling him a freak.”

“Thanks, Pacifica,” Ford spoke after a moment. “How’s school?”

“Pretty good,” she responded, looking out where her brother just disappeared. She glanced at him. “How’s Mabel, though? Heard she’s doing some fancy in-home university thing.”

“Yeah,” Ford confirmed.  “She’s waiting for Dipper to finish his term as ‘accidental secondary mayor’.”

“I still don’t get that story,” Pacifica chuckled. “Remind me to ask him again next time I see him.”

“PAZ! WE NEED YOUR HEALING SPELLS!” Grenda, a komodo dragon bellowed from inside the room. “OFFICER CANDY IS AT 10 HP!”

“Pew, bang, shoot, smash!” a small panda screamed. “CANDY IS DYING!”

“Sorry,” Pacifica said to Ford apologetically, then ran into the room. “I’m coming gals!”

Ford chuckled and shook his head. It was obvious those girls were Mabel’s crowd, the life of the party. He walked down the hall and knocked on Addi’s door. The jackalope swung the door open and yanked him inside.

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!?” she yelled, then saw Stanford’s shocked face. “Oh… sorry Ford. What’s up?”

“Umm…” was all the shook up wolx could manage. “I want to show you and Fiddleford something. Can you come upstairs with me?”

“Sure, let’s go,” Addi declared and pulled him out of the room and dragged him up the stairs. Then when they arrived at Ford’s and Fidds’ dorm, she kicked down the door with all her might. “WHERE’S FIDDS?”

The poor opossum, who had been testing some little invention, was scared to death. Almost. He had gone into his instinctual path of playing dead.

“Don’t scare me like that!” he scolded, hand by his heart. “Do you want me to die for real?!”

“Not really,” Addi replied nonchalantly. Fiddleford glared at her. “Anywho, what’s the thing you wanted to show us, Ford?”

“So, we’re all going to…” Ford said, a smile spreading across his face. “West Coast DeTech! It’s a detective technology school, and we’ll be going, completely sponsored by the school!”

With a shaking hand, Fiddleford took the pamphlet from Stanford. He stared at it, and then grinned insanely widely.

“HALLELUJAH!” he yelled, leaping into the air. “Do you know what this means?! I can go to the best technology school in the entire world! There even is an entire course on evil robots!”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Adeline said with an edge. “There’s robots and mystery galore, but what’s in it for me?”

“Well…” Ford smirked. “Professor Ramm says that the Biology course is one of the best in the coun--”

There was a yellow blur, two doors slamming and then Addi appeared back in the room, arms loaded with her packed bags.

“So, when are we going?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to post this before Shabbat. Wow, double chapter one!


End file.
